Coleman Prison Blues
by lizzabet
Summary: Emily is sent to a coed prison for crimes she didn't commit. Her team doesn't know where she is so when she finds herself alone with 11 men, she knows there is no way out.


**A/N Okay, so this was requested to me probably two years ago and I finally finished it! I will warn you about sexual assault! And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or i something doesn't make sense... I just needed a reason for Emily to be put in a coed prison(Since they're usually put in different ones).**

**I hope you like it:D**

Coleman prison blues

Emily walked into the big room with mostly bust women and the others she couldn't help to think that they looked crazy. However it was, she didn't fit in. If anyone were to find out that she was an FBI agent she would be dead. She actually felt okay with them thinking she's some Miranda Danes, an ex convict who decided to take revenge on the people who put her in prison in the first place. So far she had been lucky to not get the death penalty. Whoever decided to frame her must've known that.

As soon as she'd get the privilege to a phone call she would call Derek and he'd come get her. That was the only thing that kept her sane when she got frisked and groped as she arrived.

They had spent a lot of hours in a car and when they'd finally pulled up in front of two big iron gates she had read the words Coleman. Coleman as the high secured federal prison in Florida for both men and women. Why would they take her there? She knew they held cop killers locked in here, but she hadn't done anything and definitely didn't deserve this.

They had already taken all of her belongings before she got into the car, stripping her of any chance to call Derek. A trial hadn't been needed because the evidence were too clear, she had 'gone against her parole, and she was considered a high flight risk'.

Slowly, she made her way to the closest empty table. She tried to hold her head low and not draw any attention to herself. These women could be dangerous and she didn't want to get into a fight with them. Some might've even made their own weapons in case something like that would happen. Better not risk anything.

Emily sat down and put her face in her hands. What the hell was she supposed to do?

A clearing of a voice made her freeze before looking up to see three women standing with their arms crossed and looking at the newest inmate.

"Can I help you?" Emily dared to ask.

"Oh, yes," the biggest woman said a little too happily. "You can start by telling us who you are. It's not everyday we get a new woman in here."

"No? Well, I'm Em... Miranda," Emily saved herself from telling them her real name.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Miranda what?"

"Miranda Danes. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet us? She thinks it's nice to meet us. You really are a pretty little thing," the woman said, earning chuckles from the crazy looking girls next to her.

Emily didn't like the way she was talking to her. "Gee, thanks! Do you mind leaving me alone now?"

The bust woman looked to the girls next to her as if what Emily had said was the most absurd thing. As if Emily just crossed a line, telling them what to do. So what came out really surprised her.

"Okay, we'll leave you to get back to your thinking," she said and turned around. But just after a couple of steps she stopped and said over her shoulder, "See you later, agent Prentiss."

At first Emily didn't think she had heard right. How could they know? Nobody else did. Quickly, she stood up from her seat and turned to walk out of the room, but a guard halted her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need to go out to the yard. I need fresh air."

"Sorry, love, ain't gonna happen. You're in group two and you're supposed to be in here. I could make an exception though, but only if you're a good little girl."

The guard stroke Emily's hair and looked down, showing exactly what he meant. Hell no! Never going to happen!

Emily pulled away and shook her head. "Ehm, I think I'll stay here then."

She heard him chuckle behind her as she went back to the table where she'd been sitting before.

Right now it felt as if everyone was staring at her and they probably were. If they now knew she was an FBI agent, she was an easy target.

She sank down in her chair, trying to hide herself as well as she could. Then she spotted something. A very familiar face in the crowd of women. Could it be? No. What would she do in a prison like this.

The woman smiled at Emily and she knew it was her. Sarah. The only girl Emily had ever been in a relationship with. She motioned for Emily to come and hesitantly, Emily rose from her seat and walked forward.

"Is it really you?" Emily asked as she stood in front of her former girlfriend.

"Surprised to see me in here? Or at all? Maybe you thought that after you left me you would never have to deal with me again. Was that it, huh?" Sarah started getting more and more angry, bringing Emily back to the reason she had decided to break up with the woman after two years.

The need for control, deciding what clothes Emily could wear to not show too much skin, the short temperament and deciding who Emily could and could not see. Everything had been a complete mess and Emily couldn't handle it anymore so she broke it off. Sarah hadn't been pleased about that of course and gone of the wagon. She had thrown stuff at Emily and yelled nasty words. Shortly after that she had dropped out of Yale without an explanation and Emily hadn't seen her again. Until now. Was this what had become of the woman?

"You just disappeared. I didn't know what to think," Emily said honestly.

"But now you're here. With me and nobody who can take you away. Isn't that right, Miranda?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "You. You did this. How?"

"I had some people help me. They erased your identity. Any records of Emily Prentiss are gone."

"But what about the people who knew me?"

"They know you exist, but they will never know where you went because according to the rest of the world, you're Miranda Danes."

If Emily didn't loath this woman and hadn't been filled with this hopeless feeling, she would've thought this woman to be very clever. There really was no way to find her. Unless they saw a picture of her as Miranda on the news. Wait a minute...

"I will be on the news and in the papers," she pointed out.

"No, I've taken care of that. It's like you have no faith in me," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"So this is it?" Emily swallowed hard. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in here and what? Be your bitch?"

Sarah chuckled and looked beside Emily. "In exactly 12 minutes you're gonna feel just as much pain as I felt when you broke up with me." She stood deadly close to Emily. "12 minutes."

Sarah stepped back and walked away together with her friends, leaving Emily alone in the corner of the room. She needed to get out of there before whatever Sarah had planned took action. Though 12 minutes didn't leave much time. Not when she wouldn't get a phone call.

Five minutes passed quickly and the only thing Emily had done was to look around the room for a way out of here. Her eyes had landed on the guard, but she could never give a man a blow job just like that.

Another five minutes passed and nothing. Maybe this was just a cruel joke anyways. Maybe nothing would happen. This might just be a way for Sarah to scare her. Well, it worked.

Another two minutes and Emily held her breath waiting for something to happen. She would be ready. She would defend herself if it came to it.

A guard came running inside screaming for the others to come help him. Something about a suicide.

The guards weren't the only ones to leave. Most girls disappeared too. All except for Sarah and the guard who'd offered to help her in exchange for sexual favors. Whatever just happened wouldn't be good for her.

"Sarah?" She asked, sounding just as worried as she was.

Sarah only answered with a smile so Emily moved towards the same exit where the others had gone, but for the second time today she was stopped.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you're not allowed to leave this room."

"What the fuck? Everyone else just left."

"They're not you," the guard said and looked past her shoulder to a smiling Sarah.

"How many blow jobs did she have to give you so that you would help her?"

The guard just smiled and the next thing she heard was the doors on the other side break down and a voice yelling through the speakers.

"Lock every door in the prison! Our inmates has escaped the men's block. We have a man down! I repeat, man down!"

Emily's attention was at one of the speakers and then returned to the guard in front of her with a nervous smile on her face, "I guess they're calling you. You should probably go take care of that."

"Don't worry, Em," Sarah said, making Emily turn to her instead. "They're coming here."

"Why would they get into that much trouble of escaping and just go to the women's part of..." Emily trailed off as realization dawned on her. "No... You can't be serious. You won't get away with it."

"As far as I know, the men didn't do anything wrong in here. They just wanted some female company."

Emily gulped as she looked between the only people in the room that were about to put her through hell. Taking a step back she turned around in yet another search for an out. She even looked up to see if there would be any windows in the ceiling that maybe she could escape through. But who was she kidding? There was no way out unless she got past this stupid guard.

Emily narrowed her eyes. That's it. She was probably more trained than him so she should be able to take him down, right? Taking a deep breath she approached him and stepped right up in his face.

"If you don't let me out of here right now there's no stopping what I'm about to do to you right now."

"Oh, sweetheart, it's already too late," the guard said with a smirk.

Emily's face fell and before she was able to reply to him, the doors behind her opened and she heard rather than saw the men piling into room. They weren't quiet at all with their whispering and whistling. Emily turned around to face them and took a deep breath. Okay, she could fight them off. How many were they? Ten, eleven? She had to alone get all these men down before they got to her. Piece of cake.

Emily's breathing quickened as they started to approach her and she stood ready in a defensive position. As one of the men stepped within her personal space she kicked him right where it hurt. She thought it would keep him down and away, but the kick had only enraged him.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled and sprinted for her.

Emily delivered one blow to the next guy who had gotten too close and then as the previous man came towards her again, she extended her leg so it hit him right in his abdomen, making him fly backwards. So far so good.

Her eyes widened when all the men started to approach. Once again, she tried to kick one of the men and using that moment to their advantage, the men charged for her. Emily managed to deliver one more blow to a smaller man before she found herself held back by four men. She struggled in their grasps and threw her head back to try and hit someone in hopes of becoming free. A loud scream and the fact that a pair of arms let go, told her that she had succeeded. But that wasn't enough. Three other guys were still holding Emily and no matter how much she tried to pull away they wouldn't release her.

Suddenly she found herself dragged to the middle of the room and she was flung on top of a table. The men who had previously held her in their grasps, pinned her arms above her head where they then stood waiting for the rest of the men.

When she realized there was no way of getting her arms loose, she started kicking with her legs, thrashing around on the table as much as she could so that they couldn't do what she knew they wanted. She soon found that the kicking was useless as four other men dove for her legs and pinned them down, making her almost completely immobile.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at them, trying to give her scariest Emily Prentiss look.

What could've worked on Usubs in their interrogation room, didn't work at all on these beasts. These men only had their minds set on one thing.

For the first time ever, Emily Prentiss panicked when a man with a gray mustache started to unbutton her orange shirt. She hoped getting her out of the white shirt underneath would be impossible for them since they pinned her down and if they would let go for even just one second, she would fight them off of her. It turned out they didn't need to unpin her to get her creamy breasts exposed. They took a hold of her neck line and tore the shirt open, leaving the fabric on her arms, but letting her be exposed enough for their hungry eyes. You could really tell that they hadn't been with a woman in years. Emily's first instinct when the cool air hit her chest was to shield herself, but she couldn't move her arms to do it. Or her legs.

The man with the mustache began to pull down her pants, not letting go of her when they took them off, and soon thereafter ripped her panties off. Emily had closed her eyes by now, being too exhausted to even try to fight him. She had heard many times that rape victims tried to escape to another place and she wondered if that would actually help if she thought about Derek when the men took turns forcing themselves inside her. Would it help if she thought about being home with the team? A team who had no idea where she was or what hell she was going to be put through.

Even if her mind was solely on the team, she couldn't stop the bloodcurdling scream that escaped her lips as the same mustache guy thrust himself inside her without any warning at all. A hand was placed on her mouth after that to silence her as the man continued to force himself on her. Even when he had emptied himself deep inside her, things weren't over. Another guy lined up in front of her entrance and thrust inside. It didn't hurt as much, probably because he was smaller.

Emily cursed herself for comparing the guys' sizes. That was the last thing she wanted to think about.

The hand was finally removed and Emily gasped for air, being in panic mode and only breathing through the nose wasn't good at all. But Emily soon found that a hand covering her mouth was a lot better than what was now shoved down her throat. Not thinking of what she was doing she bit down hard on the man's hardened penis and she was finally able to breath again. She heard a loud scream of pain and then some guys started to push each other around.

"Let me have her. She fucking bit me. This bitch needs to be punished," the man said.

"No, man, just let me finish first okay?"

Emily looked at them and bit her lip hard as a few tears she hadn't been able to stop, rolled down her cheeks. Turning her head sideways, she locked eyes with Sarah who was holding a... wait, she was holding a cellphone. That could be her way out. First she just needed to get these men off of her.

The second guy was finished and she held her breath, waiting for the next man to have his turn as they so kindly put it. By the forceful hands flipping her over, she knew this guy was the same guy she had bit. Right now she wondered why she had been so stupid, but that was the only thing she could do to defend herself. Even with her training she couldn't get out of 11 muscular guys' grasp.

Emily was pushed down with her face against the table, knocking her head hard against the surface.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you beg for mercy. No one.. NO ONE.. Does what you just did to me," the man said before forcing himself roughly inside her back entrance and Emily did scream.

The pain she felt was like nothing she'd ever been close to feeling before. Her entire body was on fire and nothing could calm the feeling of being torn on the middle. Maybe she was. All the sounds were gone and she couldn't see. The only thing she felt was the excruciating pain.

She screamed again when he pulled out and thrust even deeper inside. If one would've promised themselves to not scream, they would never make it. She didn't want to scream, but she really couldn't help the high pitched sound escaping her. Her breathing got heavy and she tried to pull her arms back, but the men wouldn't let her. They were laughing. Laughing at the way she was squirming, laughing at the foolish try to break free. They thought this was funny.

"Please," she managed to say. "I... Can't..."

She stopped there, shaking her body violently.

"Man, what's happening?" Someone asked the guy penetrating her.

The guy didn't stop so Emily continued to make her body shake and roll her eyes back into her head.

"She's having seizures," another man said, his hands letting go of her. "My niece used to shake like this all the time."

"Let her die for all I care," the man inside of her said, panting as he got closer to his climax.

"I don't do dead chicks," another guy said, also letting go of her.

The only one still having a hold of her body was the man forcing himself on her. As soon as that man shot his seeds inside of her, he also let go and at that time Emily stopped shaking. Her eyes were wide open, but dead looking and her body was still. She could hear the men backing away and the guard blocking the exit told them he'd call the paramedics. She waited a minute before she made her move. Jumping of the table she ran over to Sarah, delivering one blow to her face and grabbing the cellphone she'd seen earlier. The men went crazy then, screaming at her and trying to get to her, but when they did she was already out of the room and ran to the closest storage door, the rest of her shirt falling off as she ran. She opened it quickly and closed it behind her, blocking it with whatever tools she found.

With shaky hands, she dialed Derek's number and put the phone against her ear. Three signals went through until Morgan finally answered, his tone sounding stressed.

"Agent Morgan," he said.

"Derek... It's me," she almost whispered.

"Emily?" He wanted to confirm.

"Yes," Emily said, her voice cracking.

"It's Emily!" Morgan said to someone and she could hear other people in the background, her team. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Coleman's," the brunette said, tears welling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her naked body.

"The prison?" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, please come get me," Emily begged weakly. "They let the men escape... Sarah bribed the guard and they wouldn't let me out... She planned this..."

"Who's Sarah? What did they do?" Morgan wanted to know. She could hear that they were already moving and she prayed that they'd get there soon.

"I..." Emily couldn't tell them. Not like this. Not over the phone. She knew they'd figure it out as soon as they got there, but until then she didn't want to worry them. "Just get here please."

Someone started to bang on the door, making Emily jump and quickly hang up. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she couldn't stop the reflex. She knew Derek would worry like hell, but Emily couldn't let anyone hear her.

"Open up, hun," a man said, his voice a mix between angry and playful.

Where were all the other guards? Someone had to take those men back to their unit, Emily wondered to herself. Still they could stand outside and bang on the door.

Unlocking the cellphone, Emily realized something. As the men violated her, Sarah had held the cellphone up which meant she was most likely using it and Emily had an idea what for.

Entering the camera album, it was the first video there. She wouldn't turn it on, but she could see that her former girlfriend had recorded what those men did to her, and what they'd continue to do as soon as they broke through that door. It was made of wood and looked like it could break any minute. Though she found comfort in knowing her colleagues were on their way. They could stop this, hopefully before they killed her.

When it looked like the door would break any minute, Emily deleted the last call she had made. She thought about hiding the phone but knew they'd find it quickly so they could continue to record whatever they wanted to do to her.

Clutching the phone to her chest, her eyes were glued to the door in front of her, waiting for it to be shoved open. She could hear it crack, the sound of the door beginning to break. It would just be a matter of seconds before it budged and she'd be thrown back into their arms. They were already pissed that she had escaped. All of them hadn't gotten their turn.

Emily grimaced. She didn't know if she could take more of that. They were ripping her apart. Her nether parts were burning, a pain she'd never felt before. It was worse than being hit by a 2x4, being staked with a table leg and being shot in the arm. Nothing could compete with what she felt right now. The pain. The disgust. All because she broke up with that girl all those years ago. That made Emily wonder how many women Sarah had done this too.

As the men were almost through the door, the brunette agent took a deep breath and slowly stood up, hissing at the pain she felt. She took a look at the clock on the phone. Only 3 minutes since she had talked to Derek. He wouldn't be there in a while. In the meantime she would just have to fight them. Or suck it up.

Her eyes closed when the door finally budged and two of the men's rough hands grabbed her. She opened her eyes again and brought a foot up between one of their legs. The man let go of her, but as soon as he'd let go someone new was on her.

"Help!" she hated the way her voice sounded, so full of panic. "Please, somebody!" Where were they? There had to be more guards somewhere.

"No one's gonna save you, doll. This whole place is corrupt," a man who so far had been quiet said. "The guards don't care about you. If we get to fuck once a month, we behave better."

Emily's heart sank. They've done this before? The place wasn't on lockdown. That was just a cover story so they wouldn't get any blame.

"Shut up," another man said. "What are you doing telling her that?"

They threw her naked body back on the table.

"Sorry, man, just want her to know that no one's gonna save 'er."

She could hear the grin on his voice as her face was pressed down to the table, making it so much harder to breathe. Then it all began again.

She had lost track of time. Half unconscious and numb, she lay on the table, not registering what was happening around her. The men were like beasts. Their grunting and panting had made her want to kill herself right then and there. So she was thankful when she could no longer feel. It felt a lot like the time when she was dying. Was she dying now? The way they had abused might have hurt her enough to kill her. Though she would gladly welcome it.

She could tell everyone had let go of her as she landed on the floor with a thud, her breathing shallow and her lifeless eyes staring blankly ahead. Once again a pair of arms grabbed her, but she couldn't even find the strength to resist. She was too weak.

"Emily, please answer," a voice said, but it only sounded like a whisper. "Come on! Look at me," The voice pleaded with her, but she couldn't move. She didn't dare to move.

She was lifted off the ground and wrapped inside a warm blanket, shielding her body.

"Emily, please..." The voice continued, a hand stroking her cheek.

It was so tender, so gentle. Tears gathered in her eyes and she finally blinked and turned her head to look at the face she had begged for.

"Derek..." she whispered. "You're really here?"

"Yes, princess, I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," Derek said, his voice cracking as he cradled her body.

Tears slowly rolled down Emily's cheeks, relieved to finally see his face again.

"I'm never gonna let anyone touch you again," Derek whispered, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead.

Derek stood up again and carried Emily's body out of the room. There were agents everywhere, her team included, who took care of the prisoners and Emily buried her face in Derek's shoulder so she wouldn't have to meet their eyes. Their plan had probably been to rape her the entire night and then the guards would escort them back and the women would be let inside the room again. And life would go on as if nothing had happened. Without anyone knowing where she was.

Emily was first put down when they reached the ambulance. "No, I don't need a hospital," she tried to protest.

"Emily, you're hurt. You're gonna need stitches and... You're bleeding." Derek sighed. "I will go with you. Everything will be okay."

Emily nodded, "Okay, yeah, everything will be okay."


End file.
